charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Be Careful What You Witch For
Be Careful What You Witch For is the the Season 2 finale and the 44th overall episode of Charmed. Summary Tired of losing countless warlocks and demons to the powerful Charmed Ones, an Infernal Council sends a fast-talking genie to destroy the Power of Three by granting each sister a wish. Prue’s wish for the thrill of first love turns her into a rebellious 17-year-old; Phoebe’s wish for an active power gives her the ability to fly; while Piper’s wish that Dan get over her turns him into an old man. Characters Characters in bold appear for the first time in the series. *Prue Halliwell *Piper Halliwell *Phoebe Halliwell *Leo Wyatt *Darryl Morris *Dan Gordon *'Genie' *'Dragon Warlock' *'Council Member #1' *'Council Member #2' *'Council Member#3' *'Dick' Plot A council of five robed demons, noting the large number of demons killed in San Francisco, speaks to a dragon warlock. The dragon warlock wants to take on the Charmed Ones; but force has proved useless against them. One of the councilors snaps his fingers and opens an ornate bottle. A genie comes out and suggests giving the sisters exactly what they want. Piper wraps Phoebe's sprained ankle. Phoebe had been attacked by a beast. Dan is back in town and Piper doesn't know how to face him. Prue has a third date with Dick, even though he's the definition of boredom. She feels that she's had too much demon hunting and no play, and has become somewhat less picky about men. The sisters and Leo find a package with the bottle in it. Phoebe wipes a bit of dust off and releases the genie. The Genie has offered each sister a wish. Phoebe wants to know who sent the bottle. The Genie claims not to know. Leo doesn't trust him; genies are known to do anything and everything to be freed. The Genie makes a pest of himself and says he's not leaving until the sisters wish. Leo says that a wish always carries a catch. Prue leaves to see Dick while Phoebe checks out the Book of Shadows. Prue is at lunch with Dick, and is bored to tears. The Genie appears miniature, balancing on Dick's menu and possessing him. "Dick" says that Prue really knows that he's not the one for her. Prue wants to feel like she did the first time she fell in love--not knowing the Genie has rooked her into a wish. The Genie pesters Phoebe as she flips through the Book of Shadows. She still refuses him. ]] Piper talks with Leo at P3 before opening. Dan comes in and sees the two together. The Genie hides nearby. Piper assures Dan that she knows who Leo really is. Dan goes away dejected. Piper wants Dan to be able to move on--not knowing the Genie is hiding nearby. The Genie startles Phoebe in the attic. He continues to pester her, but then offers to help her sprained ankle. He tells her it's not a wish, and she agrees. After some pain, she feels better -- "a little something a sultan taught me". The Genie would wish for the feeling of a suntan, the taste of ice cream, and such -- to be human. The Genie learns that Phoebe has no active power. Phoebe wants to have one. Three wishes made, the Genie finally leaves. Piper and Leo pull up to find Dan has put his house up for sale. He has a job offer in Portland and is ready to move on. Prue roars up to the manor in bangs and braces. She doesn't recognize Leo, and mentions that Piper and Leo look "kinda -- old". Phoebe calls for help from the attic. The others go there and find Phoebe floating helplessly against the ceiling. Leo levitates up and brings her down. Prue claims to be 17 years old and has no memory of being older, or of being a witch. Phoebe remembers that Prue was almost impossible to handle at that age. This appears to be the bad consequence of a wish. The dragon warlock kicks the door in and demands the return of his power; apparently the genie stole his flying power and gave it to Phoebe. Piper, Phoebe and Leo confront him. Prue comes down to watch; Piper urges Leo to get her back upstairs. The dragon warlock breathes fire and Piper freezes him. Phoebe, with little control of her new power, carries the dragon warlock out of the manor and dumps him at a farm. Leo and Piper check out the page on the dragon warlock. They need the Power of Three to destroy him--and Prue is a powerless teenager. Phoebe flies around outside the manor and finally crashes through the window. Phoebe cites the Book as saying that putting the Genie back in the bottle will undo the wishes. She notes that the Genie has a thing for food and that he might be at the cafe where he found Prue. Piper and Leo find him at the cafe stuffing his face. Piper freezes the scene, then unfreezes the genie so she and Leo can confront him. The genie is surprised that the dragon warlock is already after Phoebe. He admits that he's on a "gig"--but can't tell who he's working for. They drag him from the table, and suddenly he disappears. The dragon warlock and the Genie are before the Council again. The dragon warlock accuses the Genie of using the sisters' wishes to free himself rather than destroy them. In time, the Genie says to go after the witch without any powers. Prue rifles through her wallet, finding what at 17 must have been a large amount of money, and slips out the bedroom window. Darryl calls Phoebe with a report of a young brunette flying--without a plane. Piper and Leo return without the Genie. Piper and Phoebe remember what a headache Prue was at 17. Piper recalls that Prue fell in love with a guy who attacked her. Leo and Phoebe go upstairs and find Prue missing. Dan comes to the door -- aged more than 50 years. Prue drives down the street and the dragon warlock appears as a hitchhiker. Piper and Phoebe try to call her, and Prue doesn't answer. Phoebe tries to get a premonition, to no avail. Piper feels guilty about Dan. Prue is in Golden Gate Park; the dragon warlock turns her phone off. They start kissing, and he starts roughing her up. Prue screams and runs off into the night. The dragon warlock isn't worried; he thinks it'll be only a matter of time before Prue calls Piper and Phoebe for help. The Genie was hiding in the SUV all along, and has to do as he's told if he wants to be free. Piper tells an ailing Dan the truth: the sisters are witches. This accounts for all the "family emergencies" she had. Leo says he is the same Leo Wyatt who died in 1942. Leo orbs to convince him. Phoebe has a premonition of the bottle being knocked under some furniture. Prue has at last figured out how to use her cell phone; she calls the house and says the dragon warlock is after her. Piper tells her to go to a lake where they fished as kids and hide under the bridge. Suddenly, the phone goes dead. Piper and Phoebe reach the park and Phoebe flies ahead to spot the dragon warlock. Prue, panicking, runs out of the woods. The dragon warlock grabs Prue and the Genie grabs Piper. The dragon warlock stabs Prue as Phoebe crash-lands. The dragon warlock goes after Phoebe, but Piper escapes and freezes him. Phoebe goes for the car and she and Piper return Prue to the manor -- but Leo can't heal the dead. Piper and Phoebe are crying uncontrollably when Leo walks in with the Genie. The Genie is remorseful for what has happened. He offers to go back into the bottle and undo the wishes, but isn't sure if Prue will revive. Piper and Phoebe agree. The Genie claps and returns to the bottle. Dan is restored, Phoebe can no longer fly, and Prue is an adult again; but Prue is still dead. With the Genie back in the bottle, though, the sisters can get three more wishes. Piper takes the bottle. The dragon warlock attacks and tackles Piper, causing her to drop the bottle. Leo and Phoebe take cover, and Phoebe remembers her premonition which told her where the bottle was. Leo orbs behind the dragon warlock and distracts him. Phoebe opens the bottle, releasing the Genie, and wishes Prue alive. Prue joins the others, and chanting "the Power of Three will set us free", the three sisters vanquish the dragon warlock. Piper visits Dan and he looks bedraggled. He has a wish of his own: to have never learned of magic. He tells Piper to go. ]] The Genie tells Leo, Phoebe and Prue about the Council. They have two more wishes. The first is to make the Genie human, and he has the sense not to grant that one yet. Piper rejoins them and her wish is for Dan to forget about magic and make a clean break, without consequences. The Genie walks away, free of the Council and the bottle. Leo gets a call from "Up There" and Piper asks to go with him. Prue and Phoebe aren't sure if they'll be back. They walk back in the house, and Prue telekinetically closes the door. Magical Notes 'Book of Shadows' ''Dragon Warlock'' Perhaps the most feared and Powerful Witch Killer there is. Fear His Flight Fear His Fire The Strength of a Hundred Men Lineage: The Twisted Spawn'' of a'' Dragon and a Sorceress. Beware: Only the Most Powerful Dare Challenge. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120208092125/charmed/images/7/7d/DragonWarlock_entry.jpg 'Spells' ''Warlock Spell'' :The power of three ::will set us free :The power of three ::will set us free :The power of three ::will set us free :: 'Powers' Featured Music :"Delicious Surprise" by Beth Hart :"I'm Not The Only One" by Filter :"I Melt With You" by Modern English Notes thumb|300px|right|Be Careful What You Witch For WB Trailer * This is the last episode for Greg Vaughan (Dan Gordon). * This episode marks Shannen Doherty’s directorial debut. She will later direct two more episodes, "The Good, the Bad and the Cursed" and "All Hell Breaks Loose". * This is the third episode with the word 'witch' in the title. * Prue loses her powers for the fifth time in this episode. * French Stewart is the second and last actor to be credited as a "Special Appearance". * Brad Kern, the Executive Producer of Charmed, makes a cameo as Dan Gordon's salesman. * In this episode Prue is shown as a teen with bangs and braces. The only other sister to have both bangs and braces was Paige ("A Paige from the Past"). However Phoebe displayed bangs in "Hyde School Reunion" and Piper had braces in "Coyote Piper". * The title of the episode comes from the common phrase; "Be careful what you wish for", hinting at the wishes granted by the Genie and is also said by Leo toward the end of the episode. * Prue dies for the second time. * At the end of the episode, once again, the door of the Halliwell Manor is closed magically by Prue, using her power of telekinesis. * In this episode, Dan learns the truth of Piper and her sisters and completely rejects her because of it. Piper wishes for Dan to find peace by forgetting the truth. * Initially, Shannen Doherty wanted to end her character after this episode, but she had already signed the contract for a third season. * Prue doesn’t use her Astral Projection power. * During season 2, the Charmed Ones and their associates vanquish six warlocks, eleven demons, one ghost, one darklighter, one succubus, one witch, two mortals and the four horsemen of the apocalypse - a total of 27 evil beings. * This is the first appearance of a Genie in the series. * Phoebe's "borrowed" ability of flight is something she displayed a yearning for in the season 1 one episode "The Witch is Back", she also gains the power of levitation in the Season 3 premiere episode "The Honeymoon's Over". * The exterior of Cafe Le Blue is from Quake in Season 1. * The shirt Prue wears in this episode is her "lucky shirt" called so in the episode "Sight Unseen." * The sound effect used for Flight is frequently used in future episodes, as it accompanies Phoebe's Levitation power. * Piper orbs up to The Heavens with Leo for the first time. * Technically this episode takes place 'in' September, as a month later it is October in the Season 3 premiere. * This is the third time the Power of Three spell was used. * We find out that Prue was rebellious when she was 17 years old. Glitches *When Piper finds the genie at the resturant, she freezes the place. Behind her there is a women in a green sweater and a man in a blue shirt. The women is talking to another man making eye contact, and the man is looking at a menu. When she goes up to the genie and is about to unfreeze only him, the women's face is in a different position and is now covered by her hair. Also, the man is no longer looking at the menu, he is now looking at the man the women was origanally looking at. Episode Stills 222a.jpg Behind the Scene's 222c.jpg 222b.jpg 222e.jpg 2x22-behind-the-scenes02.jpg Quotes :Leo: Phoebe... :Phoebe: What? We’ve had a great year, we’ve wiped out a ton of nasties. I just wanna know if we’ve tripped some supernatural alarm or anything. Owie! And are we ever gonna learn what it really means? :Leo: Well, not to sound all whitelightery but everything happens in its own time. You can’t rush what’s to be. :Piper: Okay, how about what already is. Dan is back in town. :Leo: So? :Piper: So what am I gonna tell him? The last time I saw him he handed me proof that you were killed in 1942. He’s gonna expect a reaction from me. :Phoebe: How about "Hey Dan, you're right, I am a necrophiliac." :Piper: Phoebe. (drops Phoebe's foot) :Phoebe: Ow! Why does everyone always Phoebe me? :Phoebe: I don’t get it. You’ve been stuck in that bottle for 200 years, someone finally sends you to us and you have no idea who licked the stamp? I kinda find that hard to believe. :Prue: What, and a genie man standing in our living room wearing that offering to each grant a wish isn't? :Genie: Well, I don't get it. You win the lotto and you're asking for explanations? :Piper: Actually, we'd just like to know who to send the thank you note to. :Dick/Genie: The question is what are you looking for? I mean come on, how did we make it to date three and you really know I'm not the guy. :Prue: I don't know, you know, I mean, at this point I feel like dating's kind of a job, you know. I mean, you get none but you feel like it's your duty to stay out there. I just want to feel excited by love again. I wish it was like it the first time. :Dick/Genie: (chuckles) Your wish, my command. :(He clicks his fingers and a chime is heard.) :Phoebe: Why are you not in this book? :Genie: Because the only way to get rid of me is to make three wishes. Come on! Large or small, I do all kinds. Only no world peace. I can't do that. :Phoebe: The fine print of wishing. Your job has its limitations. :Genie: Yah, well so does yours (Phoebe's injured foot) :Phoebe: Occupational hazard. :Piper: Dan, I know who Leo is. I always have. :Dan: What? :Piper: It's not that I don't appreciate everything you... :Dan: Wait, I've spent all this time worrying about you, worrying about who he is and you've known all along? :Piper: Well, uh, it's very complicated. :Dan: Complicated. Complicated. :(He leaves. Leo comes back.) :Piper: He's right, he deserves to know but what am I gonna tell him, what am I gonna do? I wish there was somehow he could just move on with his life. :Genie: Your wish is my command. :(He clicks his fingers and disappears.) :Genie: So, uh, did you finish them off with your scary witchy power? :Phoebe: No, that, that is my power. :Genie: That's it? :Phoebe: That and premonitions. :Genie: You're a witch with no real powers? I mean, no, you know, premonitions, those are, those are great but... :Phoebe: I know, I know. I mean, I would love an active power but what can you do? :(The genie stands up.) :Genie: You just done it. (Phoebe throws down the book, stands up and covers her mouth.) And I know exactly where to get one. :Phoebe: Was that a...? :Genie: A wish? Yeah, yeah it was. (He clicks his fingers and a choker disappears from around his neck.) And that's three and I'm free. :Phoebe: Three? That wasn't even one. :Genie: That's three. I'm gone. :Phoebe: Hello? :Darryl: When I first got the call, I naturally dismissed as a crank. But I realized it was Deputy Marrow on the other end. :Phoebe: Okay, Darryl, can you speed this up because I'm kinda busy right now. :Darryl: What, flying? (There's silence.) Now, see I've learned to interpret those pauses as admission. :Phoebe: What did he see? :Darryl: Actually it was his wife. She swore she saw a brown haired, young woman fly over the house earlier... without a plane. :Phoebe: How about a broomstick? :Darryl: Phoebe, this isn't funny. :Piper: Prue where are you going? :Prue: I got a date with Dick (sound of dissatisfied in her voice). :Phoebe: Dull Dick, Prue you are too hot to duty date. :Prue: I need to find a way to but more balance in my life. :Piper: Yeah, but Prue you don't need Dick. :(Prue, Phoebe and Leo all start to giggle, and it dawns on Piper what she said) International Titles *'French:' Derniers Voeux (Last wishes) *'Czech:' Přej si a bude ti bráno (I wish and you will be taken) *'Serbian:' Pazi šta želiš (Watch what you want) *'Italian:' Desideri Pericolosi (Dangerous Wishes) *'Brazilian Portuguese: '''Cuidado com o que Você Deseja (''Be Careful What You Wish For) *'Russian:' Opasnyye zhelaniya (Dangerous desires) *'German: '''Wünsch Dir was ''(Make a wish) *'Finnish: '''Toiveesi on lakini ''(Your wish, my command) *'Spanish (Spain): '''Cuidado con lo que deseas (''Be careful what you wish for) Category:Episodes Category:Season Finales Category:Season 2